


Every New Beginning Comes From Some Other Beginning's End

by Testingcheats (Aeiouna)



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Testingcheats
Summary: Snippets of endings and a beginning





	Every New Beginning Comes From Some Other Beginning's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fingalsanteater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/gifts).



> Because I'm shameless, title comes from the song "Closing Time" by Semisonic.

Cassandra phone rang at twelve-thirty in the afternoon, Mary-Sue's number shown on the caller ID. That couldn't be right. Mary-Sue was supposed to be at work. She knew this wasn't a call to shoot the shit, and she knew she had to answer it. She hit answer and put the phone up to her ear. "Talk to me girl."

Mary-Sue was sobbing on the other line, "Everything is ruined, Cassie! Literally everything is ruined!"

Cassandra's face fell. "Mary-Sue, please, calm down. What's ruined? What do you mean by everything?"

Mary-Sue composed herself, or at least tried to. "I got fired today, to start."

"Oh, Mary-Sue. I'm so sorry, but I'm sure you'll find something!" Cassandra tried to reassure her, "But I don't think that means everything is ruined."

"There's more."

"More?"

Mary-Sue nodded even though Cassandra couldn't see her, "Yeah, more. When I got home I found Daniel in bed with that hussy Kaylynn Langerak!"

Cassandra's face fell. "Oh, oh Mary-Sue. I'm so sorry. So is it over between you two?" Cassandra thought it should be.

"I..." Mary-Sue sniffled, "... I'm not sure. I think I want to try to make it work."

"Mary-Sue," Cassandra's voice got a bit stern, "It's not going to work. Once a cheater, always a cheater. He's going to do it again, you know this."

Mary-Sue audibly sighed. "You're right, I do."

"Hey, you know, my dad's out, Alex is at school, and Don is at work. Why don't you come over, I'll make some juice, and we'll just relax for a little bit."

"I'd like that."

"My door's open."

* * *

"You are sooooooooo lucky, Cassie!" Mary-Sue said to Cassandra, pointing her drink in the other woman's direction. Her words were a little slurred. "You were able to tame the biggest playboy in all of Pleasantview, nay, all of Sim City!"

Cassandra sipped her own drink and just smiled, "I didn't do anything, it was all Don."

"You know that's not true!" Mary-Sue slurred, "He did not choose to be tied down to one woman on his own. You must have done something? What's your secret?"

"No secrets," Cassandra replied, "I was just myself. He just fell in love with me."

"You're so lucky," Mary-Sue repeated a little more soberly, "I can't wait to see you get married, you know."

"Thanks, Mary-Sue," Cassandra said through her glass, "I'm so glad to have a friend like you."

"Likewise," Mary-Sue returned, "I wouldn't be able to get through this without you."

* * *

"I hate him!" Cassandra sobbed as she pushed the custom cake topper down into the top tier of the cake, "I should have known! I even told you, Mary-Sue! Once a cheater, always a cheater! He and Daniel, one in the same!"

Mary-Sue rubbed Cassandra's back, "It's okay Cassie. You had no way of knowing he hadn't changed. Just like I had no idea about Daniel. It's not your fault."

Cassie wiped her eyes with the tissues Alex had brought in from the house. "I know, I know. You're right. It just, it hurts. I thought he had been different but..."

"It's okay," Mary-Sue continued to console her, "Hey, you still have it set up to go your dad's beach house on Twikkii Island, right?"

"Yeah," Cassandra nodded.

"Let's go."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean me and you. Let's go to Twikkii Island."

* * *

Both girls felt instantly relaxed the moment they laid out on the white sands of Twikkii Island's beaches. No worries, no thoughts of their terrible exes, just the two of them and three weeks of relaxation.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Mary-Sue dug her toes into the sand, "Just you, me, and not a care in the world."

"We could kind of stay like this forever," Cassandra pushed her sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose. "Not on Twikkii Island, but when we got back we could, I dunno, move out of Pleasantview."

"Move out of Pleasantview? I mean I don't have any real ties to it, but your family's entire legacy is there!"

"And Alex is around to keep it going. It doesn't have to be me. We can get an aparment together in Belladonna Cove. I mean, it _was_ named after my mom, it's only fitting we move there."

Mary-Sue thought about it for a moment. "I think that's a great idea, Cassie."

"Really?" Cassandra's eyes shone in a way that she'd never seen before. It was, honestly, really beautiful. She'd never thought of Cassandra that way before, but she was always open to the idea of anyone who made her feel like hearts went flying anytime she thought of them. And right now there were definitely hearts when she thought of Cassandra.

She shook her head to clear it and realized she hadn't actually responded to Cassandra's question. "Yes, really." She added a smile at the end as well.

Cassandra could feel a blush creep up when Mary-Sue smiled. "Let's plan for it then, when we come back."

* * *

Cassandra read a book in the bed in the master bedroom (since it was Mortimer's beach house after all) while Mary-Sue took a shower. However, Cassandra's mind wasn't really on the book. It was more on the way she blushed when Mary-Sue smiled at her. The way her hair clung to her head when it was wet.

The way she was the first person, besides her parents or Alex, that made her truly _happy_.

Cassandra put the book down. She knew what she had to do.

She moved into the main room and turned on the TV, so she would Mary-Sue once she came out of the bathroom. When the door opened, Cassandra cornered her in the hall. "Hey Mary-Sue."

"Hey Cassie."

"So, I've been thinking."

"Yeah?"

"You know, when I'm with you. When we're together..." Cassandra started, "... when we're together I feel like I finally belong to someone. You make me happy. You make me feel the way that special someone is supposed to fell. I never felt that way with Don. Like, ever."

Mary-Sue looked down, watched the droplets of water fall off the strands of her hair that fell in front of her face and hit the floor. "Really? Cause I've been thinking that about you, mostly since we got to Twikkii Island, but a little bit when you had me come over after I lost my job and found Daniel cheating on me. Because you were there for me, you were there for me in a way that even Daniel was never there for me." She looked up. "I want to be with you, Cassie."

"I want to be with you too, Mary-Sue," Cassandra said before placing a kiss to Mary-Sue's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> With the right cheat codes, love can happen in an instant in The Sims world. ;)


End file.
